


Show Me How Much You Missed Me

by ilostmyshoe



Series: Sexy Fun Times with Wash and Zoe [2]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The job had gone relatively smoothly (for once), but it had taken a lot longer than normal. The team had been planet-side for over a week before calling Wash to pull them out. The getaway required some intricate maneuvering to avoid alliance notice, but eventually Wash was able to leave the ship on autopilot with the confidence that they had safely escaped into the black . . .</p>
<p> . . . 'Alright. Strip and get on the bed, on your back. Thirty seconds. Go.' She stepped back, giving his ass a teasing slap, and he hurried to comply."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me How Much You Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as coming before or after the other story in the series. These two are my favorite angst-free, happy sex couple, so I hope others find this enjoyable as well.

The job had gone relatively smoothly (for once), but it had taken a lot longer than normal. The team had been planet-side for over a week before calling Wash to pull them out. The getaway required some intricate maneuvering to avoid alliance notice, but eventually Wash was able to leave the ship on autopilot with the confidence that they had safely escaped into the black.

He hummed to himself as he climbed down into their bunk, flung open his arms, and sang out: “Lucy! I’m hoooome!”

His brain had just started to register movement at the edge of his vision when someone grabbed his arm, spun him around, and pressed him flat against the wall.

“Hi, honey,” a familiar voice murmured in his ear. “Who’s Lucy?”

“Oh, you remember: nice girl, imaginary, not nearly as attractive as my wife.”

“Riiiight . . . Glad you kept yourself entertained. I, on the other hand, was stuck in cramped quarters with the Captain and Jayne for a week and a half, so you can understand why I got started without you.”

“Yeah?” She pressed closer against him, pinning his left arm between his back and her bare stomach. The fingers of her left hand stroked his hair while her right hand grabbed his and guided it down to feel the moisture spread along her inner thigh. “I-I think I can cope with that.”

“Alright. Strip and get on the bed, on your back. Thirty seconds. Go.” She stepped back, giving his ass a teasing slap, and he hurried to comply.

“Good boy. Now lie flat. Put your hands behind your head, and don’t move them until I tell you to.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He grinned in anticipation, appreciating the play of muscles beneath her naked skin as she strolled over to the bed and crawled up his body. She positioned her legs and arms just wide enough that only their mouths touched when she bent to kiss him long and deep.

When the kiss ended she held eye contact as she slowly rolled her body against his, pressing her breasts against his chest and rubbing her moist slit along the top edge of his cock. “Tell me you missed me, sweetheart.”

“I missed you, sweetheart.”

“Oh, you’re going to have to do better than that.” She sat up on her knees, reached between her legs to hold his cock steady, and teased the head along the edges of her opening.

“O-Okay. Um. Darling wife, I missed you horribly. Every second that you were away I was burdened by the exquisite agony of awaiting your return.”

She snorted a laugh and shook her head. “Maybe you’d better show me instead.”

He whined quietly when she climbed off of him, but stopped as she immediately straddled him again, this time with her knees near his shoulders and her mouth just above his dick. She breathed on it, and it twitched as she said, “Well? Go ahead.”

He began to lick enthusiastically at her lips and clit while spreading and kneading her ass with his hands. Immediately she pulled away and reached behind herself, grabbing his wrists and using her knees to pin them against his body. She arched her back and turned her head to give him the full force of her glare, “I don’t recall giving you permission to move your hands.”

He struggled for a moment and the corner of his mouth twitched up before he put on a sheepish expression. “Mea culpa, darling. Can I have a second chance? I promise it won’t happen again.”

Her mouth twitched in response. “I think you mean, ‘May I have a second chance.’”

“ _May_ I _please_ have a second chance, _ma’am_.”

“Since you asked nicely . . .” She shifted her hips backwards, and he buried his face in her folds, pushing his tongue deep within her and then shifting to lick and suck at her clitoris. She moaned in approval and took his cock into her mouth, holding it with her hand at the base and toying with the head before shifting forward and taking it deep into her throat. He intensified his efforts and she repeated her motion, increasing the suction on the head and swallowing at the deepest point.

As she approached her climax she pulled off of his cock and mouthed at the inside of his thigh. Her pelvis shook, her thighs clenched around his head, and she sucked on his skin to muffle her scream.

She collapsed on top of him and slowly pumped his straining cock once and then again, lifting her head to lap at the pre-cum beading at the tip. His hips quivered, and he moaned quietly.  She gave the head a final kiss, then turned around and sank down onto him in one smooth motion.

He moaned again as she circled her hips and then began to ride him at a quick pace. She smiled when she saw his hands grabbing at the sheets, trying to stay still at his sides. She gave one more clench and twist and then said, “Okay. You can move now.”

He breathed out a relieved sigh and ran his hands over her body, touching her neck and breasts and waist for the first time since her return. One hand settled on her hip, while the other found her clit and rubbed it in time with their thrusts. Soon she was on the edge again. She reached behind herself and felt for his balls and the space just behind them. She applied just the right amount of pressure, and they both came apart, shaking with pleasure and then collapsing back onto the bed.

They lay still for a couple of minutes as their breathing returned to normal, and then Zoe turned her head to look at her husband.

 “Just to clarify, Lucy’s the stegosaurus, right?”

“Absolutely not! Lucy’s the T-Rex. The stegosaurus is named Steve.”


End file.
